


Ephemeral

by itsevanffs



Series: Limerence [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cards, Crack, Cute, Gen, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, No Angst, No Dialogue, Oh God Yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsevanffs/pseuds/itsevanffs
Summary: Tom gets his first ever Christmas gift.





	Ephemeral

**Author's Note:**

> It's not angst.
> 
> ...Oh my god, it's not heavy angst.
> 
> Who has replaced this empty shell I call my soul? Who has possessed this unworthy vessel that is my body?

_ It was almost Christmas and Harry was sitting at his desk, concentrating very hard. The tip of his tongue was sticking out while his quill scratched awkwardly against the parchment, ink splattering in tiny droplets whenever he pressed too hard.  _

∆

This was ridiculous.

Lord Voldemort slammed his palms down on his desk, ignoring the startled hooting of the bossy owl perched in the window. She wanted him to send a reply, whether he wanted to or not, and it was clear she wouldn't be leaving until, making warning clicking noises at Nagini whenever she came too close.

The entire thing was simply ridiculous.

The scrawled letters, mostly childish prints, with loopy  _ p _ 's and swirling  _ h _ 's proclaimed only innocence, unblemished by the war that had so swiftly been halted by the very child that wrote the abominable thing.

He was lying. He found it endearing, and he couldn't begin to fathom why.

_ Dear Voldymort, _ it began awkwardly. Then, more confidently, 

_ I'm sorry if I got your name rong. Mr Hagrid never speled it for me and Im not very good at speling a word I hear. I woud just like to wish you a very happy Crismas and New Year, and Im sorry I dont have a gift for you, my Aunt and Uncle dont like to give me much so I cant give you anithing. Mr  _ _ Hagrid said your very mean and very bad but I think you probly had a reasson to kill my parents and I forgive you anyways becose I never knew them anyways. I dont know what else to rite. _

Voldemort seethed. It was utterly, totally ridiculous, and he want to  _ crucio _ someone.

_ Hope to here from you soon, _

<strike> _ Freak _ </strike> _ Harry Poter _


End file.
